We propose to establish the Louisiana State University (LSU) Health Services Research Program with the purpose of increasing applied health services research in Louisiana. This Program will be a partnership between the LSU School of Medicine and the LSU Health Care Services Division (LSU HCSD), the latter a statewide clinic/hospital delivery system serving approximately 1,000,000 people in Louisiana, particularly the uninsured and underinsured. The Program will be developed with the ongoing collaboration of the Harvard Pediatric Health Services Research FELLOWSHIP Program and will focus on applied research directed toward accelerating translation of evidence into practice, emphasizing topics of priority to the LSU HCSD. The Program will be a vehicle within which three groups can collaborate on applied health services research: (1) LSU clinical faculty; (2) LSU research faculty; and (3) the clinical leadership and administration of the LSU HCSD. The Program will recruit motivated clinical faculty to become "participants" in a structured research program having four main components: (1) a mentoring system, (2) Works in Progress seminars, (3) skills and issues seminars, and (4) a coordinating Core Program Office. Each component is an adaptation from the Harvard Program. Program success will be evaluated by: Presentations at health services research conferences, Health services research journal articles, grant proposals, and projects which reach readiness for pilot testing. Included is a separately written ten-page example of a specific project concerning diabetic eye care. However, we do not request funding for that specific project.